caledon_local_21fandomcom-20200214-history
1999: Creepypasta (Portuguese)
1999 1999. Eu era apenas um moleque de 5 anos de idade, no jardim da infância. 1999 é um ano que existe como uma mancha em minha mente e, por mais que eu tente esquecer, suas memórias jamais desaparecem. Foi nesta época que eu perdi meu primeiro dente, que andei pela primeira vez em um avião e, infelizmente, perdi precocemente minha inocência. Tudo começou com aquela velha TV. Pokémon era a última moda na escola: cartas, jogos, figurinhas, e o mais popular, os programas da TV. É claro que toda vez que eu chegava da escola, minha vontade era de ficar grudado à tela da televisão até Pokémon começar às 5:00h da tarde. O problema era que o noticiário que meu pai assistia começava às 5:30h e os episódios de Pokémon eram sempre duplos, o que significava que eu perderia um episódio por dia, algo que me deixava completamente desapontado porque queria falar sobre eles na escola com meus amigos. Meu pai cansou-se de me ouvir reclamar sobre isso todos os dias e resolveu comprar outra televisão. Meu pai colocou a tv que tinha comprado no meu quarto, mas infelizmente era uma daquelas bem antigas, de tubo e com antenas. Só tinha 20 canais e não incluía o canal em que passava Pokémon. Mas eu não me importava, pois estava emocionado porque tinha minha própria tv no quarto. Depois de navegar pelos canais disponíveis, cheguei à conclusão de que apenas o canal 2 (TVO Kids) valia a pena, então assisti isso por um tempo. Passados alguns meses, descobri o canal 21. No mês de abril, em um dia em que estava folheando os canais, tentando ver se encontrava algum que passasse Pokémon, apertei o canal 21, esperando que dentro dele houvessem outros canais. Para minha alegria, havia. Meu pai também ficou surpreso, mas ele me deixou ver, pois todos pareciam ser programas infantis. O canal chamava-se "Caledon Local 21", e mais tarde eu descobri que realmente era transmitido da cidade de Caledon, Ontário (Canadá), uma cidadezinha de pouco mais de 50 mil habitantes vizinha de onde eu moro. Os programas que eu vi neste canal pareciam mal feitos e eu nunca entendia o que estava acontecendo na maior parte do tempo. No entanto, eu cresci. E toda vez que eu lembrava daqueles programas, os achava ainda mais sem sentido e confusos e me perguntava: "Que diabos eu estava assistindo?" O que segue abaixo é uma lista de programas e episódios que me lembro de ter visto no Caledon 21. Me assusta a riqueza de detalhes em minha memória, mas acho que coisas como esta marcam sua mente. Havia apenas 3 programas no canal, provavelmente porque o canal só funcionava das 16:00h às 21:00h. Abril/1999 O Porão do Sr. Urso, episódio 12: Este é um nome muito superficial, se fosse usado nos dias de hoje. O programa mostrava um cara vestindo uma fantasia de urso que recebia um novo visitante em seu porão todos os dias (eram sempre crianças). Era filmado com uma câmera de vídeo com pouca qualidade. A polícia me fez inúmeras perguntas sobre este programa. O episódio começava com o Sr. Urso sentado em uma mesa jogando damas sozinho. Ele ficou lá sentado por um tempo até ouvir uma batida na porta. A câmera foi então mostrando os degraus até a porta, onde bateram de novo. O Sr. Urso subiu as escadas e abriu a porta, lá estavam duas crianças. Um era menino e aparentava ter a minha idade (5 anos), e a outra era uma menina que parecia ter por volta dos 8 anos. O Sr. Urso dançou de alegria com a chegada das crianças e em seguida começou a conversar com eles. Pelo que me lembro, não era possível escutar nada do que eles diziam. O Sr. Urso então levou as crianças para o porão, que era bastante escuro e iluminado apenas por uma pequena lâmpada a óleo sobre a mesa. Eu realmente não me lembro de muita coisa, a não ser ele cantando uma música que eu nem conseguia ouvir muito bem, por causa da máscara de urso. O episódio terminava com eles brincando de esconde-esconde, com as crianças escondidas no armário e o Sr. Urso na contagem. Maio/1999 Sopa e Colher: Eu não acho que isso tenha sido realmente um programa, acredito que tenha sido mais algo como um filme de curta-metragem. Eu tinha parado de assistir o canal Caledon Local 21 por uns tempos, um pouco porque os programas eram meio estúpidos, além disso, Pokémon havia mudado de horário e agora passava às 16:30 e 17:00h. Eu não me lembro de muito, mas o programa foi filmado em um porão semelhante ao que foi usado pelo Sr. Urso. A coisa toda durou cerca de meia hora, e achei estúpidas algumas cenas como uma em que a colher persegue a sopa, tentando comê-la. No final mostra uma mesa e cerca de 7 crianças sentadas ao seu redor, cada uma com uma tigela de sopa diante delas. Elas olhavam para a câmera, mas confusos e com uma expressão de medo em seus rostos. O homem da câmera, em seguida, segura a lata de sopa na frente das crianças e diz: "Colheres.... Prontas?" E então a filmagem acaba. Julho/1999 Era verão e não assistia ao canal 21 há um bom tempo. Até que um dia, fui dormir na casa de um amigo e decidi verificá-la novamente. Meu amigo tinha ganhado uma tv para seu quarto pelo seu 6º aniversário, por isso ficamos acordados até muito tarde (21:30h para nós, na época, era muito tarde, rs) e assistimos à televisão. Foi quando me lembrei do Canal 21 e mostrei para o meu amigo. Decidimos ver se ainda estava transmitindo, e para nossa surpresa, estava (eles devem ter mudado o horário da programação). O Porão do Sr. Urso, episódio 23: Este episódio foi divertido para o meu amigo e eu, principalmente porque tinha palavrões. No entanto, quando eu penso, hoje, neste episódio, eu percebo que algo muito errado devia estar acontecendo quando ele foi filmado. Começa com a imagem da câmera deitada, de lado, enquanto gravava o Sr. Urso subindo as escadas para a porta do porão. A câmera apaga por cerca de 1 segundo, antes de abrir de novo, na posição vertical correta da imagem na tela, e de frente para o Sr. Urso. Havia também um garoto falando com ele, mas esse garoto parecia ter cerca de 11 ou 12 anos. Ele ficou conversando com Sr. Urso por um tempo, mas eu não conseguia ouvir bem (novamente a câmera de baixa qualidade), até que a criança começou a levantar a voz. O garoto estava dizendo que já era tarde e sua irmã deveria ir para casa (dava para ouvir vozes no fundo), ao que o Sr. Urso dizia: "Get the fuck out, you are not invited!" (Sai fora, porra, você não foi convidado!), com uma voz profunda abafada pela máscara de urso. Lembro-me de meu amigo e eu olhando um para o outro e rindo com a menção da palavra "F" proibida. Mas o episódio ficou ainda mais estranho. O garoto começou a subir as escadas antes de se virar e dizer que chamaria a polícia. Neste momento, o Sr. Urso começou a correr em direção a ele, que corria e gritava também. A câmera, então, corta a imagem e este foi o final do episódio. O canal entrou em tela estática pouco depois. Agosto/1999 Em agosto, eu fiquei curioso para ver O Porão do Sr. Urso. O último episódio que vi do Sr. Urso era muito estranho, e tinha palavrões, o que também me fez pensar que o programa era feito para adolescentes. No entanto eu coloquei no canal para assistir enquanto meu pai estava ocupado. O Porão do Sr. Urso, episódio 28: Aparentemente este episódio foi passado na tv durante todo o mês de agosto. Foi muito estudado pela polícia. O capítulo inteiro foi apenas o Sr. Urso sentado em uma cadeira falando para a plateia: "Olá, crianças! Você quer visitar o meu porão? Se você quiser, por favor me escreva uma carta neste endereço!". A tela, em seguida, foi transferida para uma tela toda branca com letras multicoloridas contendo o endereço e assim permaneceu todo o resto do episódio. E adivinha o que eu fiz? Enviei uma carta ao "Sr. Urso", ou àquele bastardo doente que o representava pedindo as cartas. Eu fiz isso principalmente por curiosidade. Meu pai ficou de boa quanto a isso, pois ele pensava que era um programa legítimo para crianças, já que nunca havia visto nada do que realmente passava no Canal 21. Então eu escrevi uma carta com minha melhor letra e acho que acabei dizendo que queria muito conhecer o Sr. Urso. Meu pai enviou a carta para o endereço que o Sr. Urso passou durante o programa (que ficou passando durante o dia todo de qualquer maneira, por alguma razão). Demorou cerca de uma semana para eu receber uma resposta. Tenho até hoje a carta que recebi em 15 de agosto de 1999. A carta dizia: "Querido Eliot, muito obrigado por sua carta. Eu adoraria ter você aqui no meu porão! Nós iríamos brincar, ver filmes e fazer uma fogueira durante um acampamento no meio da floresta. Venha a minha casa em (... a polícia cortou este endereço...), Caledon, Ontário, Canadá. Espero muito poder me divertir com você! Com amor, Sr. Urso." Eu não posso acreditar que meu pai nunca encontrou este cara, já que ele me levou até a casa. E, em seguida, é quando a polícia se envolveu, com perguntas intermináveis, fotos de crianças aterrorizadas, florestas, etc. Isso me leva à razão pela qual estou escrevendo este blog, aquele psicopata e seus amigos ferraram a vida de algumas pessoas naquela época com aquela merda toda, e parece que agora ele está tentando entrar em contato comigo novamente, e a coisa toda da polícia está voltando a minha mente. Isso trouxe 1999 de volta pra mim, mais de uma década mais tarde, isso está acontecendo mais uma vez... Atualizações Atualização - 14 de novembro de 2009 As pessoas têm me enviado e-mails perguntando o que exatamente me aconteceu em 1999: eu vou contar. Estes programas de tv estranhos que eu estava assistindo aparentemente foram feitos para atrair crianças para a casa do Sr. Urso, o que depois, chocou a cidade inteira. Meu pai realmente me levou até Caledon seguindo o endereço do Sr. Urso deixado na carta. A casa ficava fora da cidade, em campo aberto, terras agrícolas. Ainda me lembro daquela casa. Parecia uma velha casa de fazenda que parecia ter sido construída antes dos anos 1900. As janelas estavam todas fechadas com tábuas, e tudo parecia estar em ruínas. Como nós caminhamos até a casa, lembro que meu pai checou o endereço várias vezes, olhando para a casa com descrença. Então a porta se abriu. Eu esperava que o Sr. Urso estivesse à porta, mas fiquei surpreso ao ver um policial emergir da porta rangendo. O oficial começou a falar com meu pai, enquanto eu rapidamente perguntei se era a casa do Sr. Urso. O rosto do policial encolheu-se um pouco e murmurou: "Oh, Deus..." ou algo parecido. Ele começou a falar em voz baixa com meu pai, e eu não conseguia ouvir, mesmo assim, meu pai me disse para ir para o carro imediatamente. Então, nós simplesmente fomos para casa. Meu pai estava calado durante todo o percurso para casa. Eu senti que algo estranho tinha acontecido. Meu pai não me contou o que aconteceu e eu acabei me esquecendo dessas coisas, de qualquer maneira. A lembrança do Canal 21 não veio por um longo tempo, e quando eu perguntei sobre isso ao meu pai, ele falou que não existia. Acho que foi quando eu tinha 13 anos que eu soube a verdade. Lembrei-me do Canal 21 um dia, e perguntei ao meu pai de novo e ele finalmente decidiu que eu deveria ouvir a verdade. Caledon Local 21 foi um canal de Tv local que transmitiu programas entre outubro de 1997 e agosto de 1999, na região Peel de Ontario, Canadá. O canal inteiro foi feito a partir de uma casa em Caledon (a que eu visitei) e executado por um homem que não era conhecido por qualquer pessoa da cidade. O canal estava disponível apenas para televisores mais antigos, porque o sinal só era alcançado por aquelas velhas antenas sobre a tv (frequências menores). O homem criou todos os shows do canal, todos os quais eram espetáculos para crianças. Ele era o Sr. Urso e ele era o misterioso cinegrafista. A verdadeira razão de ele criar o canal era mais perturbadora do que o que foi originalmente pensado. Como você deve ter adivinhado, ele sequestrou as crianças e os manteve sobre cárcere no porão. Mas enquanto a maioria das pessoas achava que ele era um molestador de crianças em série, ele realmente queria usar as crianças para outra finalidade. O dia em que eu cheguei na casa, o homem havia fugido de sua casa na noite anterior, um dia antes da polícia iniciar as investigações. Eu não era o único que estava assistindo. Atualização - 02 de dezembro de 2009 Desculpe por demorar a responder a quaisquer perguntas, mas eu não tive acesso à minha conta de e-mail por algum tempo. De qualquer forma, deixe-me finalmente acertar as coisas com o que eu sei. Em outubro passado, visitei a casa anteriormente propriedade do homem que dirigia o Caledon 21. Duas mulheres viveram lá, operando uma creche... que irônico. Agora responderei as questões que vocês mandaram para mim: :Pergunta: Quem mais assistiu o Caledon Local 21? ::Resposta: Eu sei que outras pessoas assistiram com certeza, incluindo aquelas que faleceram na casa. Depois de algumas pesquisas no Google, eu encontrei algumas pessoas nos fóruns Neoseeker que discutiam programas do Caledon Local 21. Eles falavam sobre os programas infantis que eu assisti, mas também de outros dois programas que eu nunca havia assistido. Um usuário chamado "iamreallife" parecia conhecer todos os episódios dos programas transmitidos no Canal 21. Aqui estão os dois que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar: ::O Anjo Caído e Vida. "iamreallife" descreveu-o como um show bastante chato sobre um cara divagando na frente da câmera sobre como devemos agradar a Satanás e apaziguá-lo, antes que seja tarde demais. ::Pinte com a Alma. "iamreallife" e outro usuário chamado "sigy92" estavam discutindo sobre este programa. Eles descreveram como sendo parecido com "Bruxa de Blair", uma vez que consistia em o cinegrafista vagar em torno de uma floresta durante a noite, sem fazer nada particularmente interessante. Eu vou procura a conversa de novo para postar o link. :Pergunta: Onde está o Sr. Urso ou o cara que vestia a fantasia? ::Resposta: Se eu soubesse, já teria dito antes. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde este cara está, se está vivo ou morto (espero que morto). Quando eu me encontrar com o amigo do meu pai de novo, perguntarei a ele sobre isso, talvez eu possa obter uma resposta mais definitiva. :Pergunta: O que o Sr. Urso fazia com as crianças? ::Resposta: Esta é a pergunta mais frequente que eu recebi. Descobri isto em outubro através de um amigo do meu pai, que é um oficial regional aposentado em Caledon. Aparentemente, o homem que vivia o papel do Sr. Urso levava as crianças para fora da casa e para a floresta nas proximidades. O que ele fazia lá, a polícia não sabe exatamente ao certo o que aconteceu, mas 16 corpos carbonizados de crianças na idade entre 4 e 13 anos foram encontrados em uma vala profunda de 4,6m x 4,6m (15x15 pés), aproximadamente, dentro da floresta. O amigo do meu pai não quis entrar em detalhes exatos, mas eu o encontrarei na próxima quinta-feira, então talvez possa adquirir mais informações dele. Isso é tudo o que eu tenho por agora. Obrigado por manterem o interesse no meu blog, eu vou tentar reunir o máximo de informações que puder para a próxima postagem. Eu estou realmente muito interessado nessa minha história do passado. Deve ser o meu direito de finalmente saber o que diabos aconteceu. Atualização - 14 de janeiro de 2010 Me desculpem, não tenho postado nada por um tempo, e meio que perdi o interesse por este blog desde que eu percebi que o foco se tornou procurar mais informações sobre o proprietário do Caledon Local 21. No entanto, há algumas semanas, eu encontrei uma mina de ouro. Encontrei algumas respostas através do pai de uma criança que eu costumava tomar conta. Ele mora do outro lado da minha rua e eu costumava cuidar dos filhos dele quando eles eram menores, e ele atualmente está desempregado. Ele morava perto da mata naquela época, fora da cidade de Caledon e testemunhou atividades do proprietário do Canal 21 na floresta. Seu nome é Anthony Pollo. Quando Pollo vivia no pequeno bangalô fora do bosque, costumava se aventurar em fumar cigarros de maconha antes de retornar ao seu trabalho como artesão em madeira. Pollo descreveu que às vezes ouvia vozes de crianças provenientes das profundezas da floresta, bem como enxergava luzes brilhando a uma grande distância na direção das vozes. Pollo me contou que esses eventos começaram no final de 1997 (Nota: este é o período em que o Caledon Local 21 começou a ser exibido). Ele acabou se irritando com os barulhos, ou talvez tenha ficado intrigado com essas ocorrências e resolveu investigar. Pollo descreveu como a cena toda parecia quando ele chegou lá. Havia um grupo de crianças (ele estimou uma quantidade entre 13 a 17 crianças), com idades entre 5 e 12 anos, reunidos em torno de uma grande fogueira em chamas. Com eles havia um único adulto. Pollo conversou com o homem (observando sua aparência desleixada incomum como a de um viciado em crack) e perguntou o que ele estava fazendo na floresta com as crianças. O homem disse que estavam em um acampamento e que eles o faziam com frequência. Pollo não suspeitou de nada (Caledon é uma das províncias com as menores taxas de criminalidade do Canadá) e simplesmente deixou por isso mesmo e pediu que fossem um pouco mais silenciosos. Pollo, em seguida fez uma pausa antes de me dizer que eles nunca respeitaram seu pedido de moderação, pelo contrário, por vezes, ele ouvia as crianças cantando alto em uma língua desconhecida. Ele não se incomodou em ir conversar com o homem de novo, já que o homem estava de mudança, de qualquer maneira. Eu disse a Pollo que aquele homem era provavelmente o proprietário do Caledon Local 21, mas ele duvidou, porque soube por vários outros moradores da região que ele estava se mudando para Pickering, uma cidade próxima. Aqui está o que eu sei agora: - O homem levava as crianças para a floresta regularmente para acampar. - A fogueira que Pollo descreveu pode ter sido feita no local onde a cova com os corpos das crianças foi encontrada. - As crianças que Pollo viu aquele dia eram provavelmente as que foram encontradas mortas. - O homem mudou-se para Pickering (uma pequena cidade a leste de Toronto. Vou discutir isso com o amigo do meu pai (o ex-policial) e ver se isso corresponde a qualquer coisa que a polícia saiba sobre o caso. Também quero ver se ele tem qualquer outro conhecimento sobre o que foi exibido no Canal 21. Atualização - 10 de fevereiro de 2010 Boas notícias, moçada! Eu falei com o amigo do meu pai e ele revelou um monte de informações para mim. Primeiro perguntei sse a polícia tinha qualquer informação sobre o homem que dirigia o Caledon Local 21, e ele respondeu que eles somente tiveram as mesmas informações por anos e nunca encontraram um suspeito. No entanto, a polícia regional de Peel tem algumas fitas de vídeo encontradas na casa onde Caledon Local 21 foi transmitido, e ele me levou para que pudesse assistir algumas. Eu acho que eu não disse muito sobre ele ainda, mas o nome do amigo do meu pai é Mitchell Wilson, um cara muito legal, e ele parece entender minha sede de conhecimento sobre o que aconteceu no final dos anos 90 naquela casa. Ele acha que foi errado meu pai ficar tanto tempo sem me dizer nada. Ele me levou para a delegacia de polícia na estrada Davis (para quem não sabe é a maior estação em Caledon, e uma das maiores na região de Peel). Cada uma das principais estações ao redor de Peel tem algumas fitas, a estação de Davis tem 3. Eu tive que assistir todas elas. Infelizmente não recebi autorização para levar para casa, por razões óbvias. O Porão do Sr. Urso, episódio 25. Quando o administrador da polícia trouxe esta fita, eu realmente soltei um "Oh, merda..." e ri um pouco alto. Claro que ganhei olhares assustados dos oficiais da equipe, mas Wilson explicou a eles a minha experiência com o Sr. Urso e sobre eu ainda possuir a carta que ele me enviou. Como nos episódios anteriores, este incluía um cara vestindo um traje, uma fantasia de urso. O capítulo começa com Sr. Urso gingando até a mesa com a toalha vermelha com uma garrafa de suco de laranja em suas patas. Na mesa havia 16 copos pequenos de bebidas (shot glasses, tipo aqueles de beber drinks de wisky), bem como uma pequena garrafa que continha um líquido desconhecido. O Sr. Urso derramou uma quantidade igual de suco de laranja em cada copo antes de abrir a garrafa menor e depositar uma gota do líquido misterioso neles. Em seguida o urso sai da visão da câmera, havia sons menores de fundo, e logo, o Sr Urso volta por trás da câmera. Seguindo-o estavam todas as 16 crianças, alguns aparentavam cerca de 4 anos, muito pequenas, enquanto outros aparentavam ser quase adolescentes. À medida que as crianças entravam em cena, o administrador comentou que este é o único episódio que mostra todas as 16 vítimas. As crianças pareciam todas bastante contentes, exceto uma que tinha hematomas visíveis no rosto, e ao contrário das outras crianças, ele tinha uma expressão de medo. Este garoto aparentava seus 11 ou 12 anos, o que levou-me a reconhecê-lo. Ele era o garoto que tinha perguntado sobre sua irmã e que, posteriormente, teve um destino desconhecido no episódio 23, que eu assisti em julho de 1999. Quando contei isso ao oficial, ele confirmou que era sim o mesmo garoto, e que ele também foi destaque no episódio 24 (um capítulo que foi ao ar somente uma vez, em julho de 1999, às 3:00h da tarde, e que a polícia ainda não tinha encontrado a fita). O Sr. Urso então começou a cantar uma música sobre frutas cítricas e os benefícios da vitamina C (eu mal podia entender a letra por causa da máscara de urso). As crianças todas beberam seu suco (exceto o menino do episódio 23, que o fez relutantemente), e o capítulo terminou. Depois de ver as 3 fitas de posse da delegacia da estação de Davis, fiquei satisfeito, mas temporariamente. Eu ainda quero saber a história completa, a polícia continua me dando sempre a mesma porcaria sobre o criador de Caledon Local 21 ser um pedófilo fetichista, bem como um praticante de estudos ocultistas. Vou terminar hoje por aqui, entrar na Universidade primeiro, reunir informações depois. Espero poder voltar a este blog o mais rápido possível. Atualização - 08 de maio de 2010 Em 17 de abril eu finalmente consegui minha licença G2 (Em Ontário, Canadá, que lhe permite conduzir em um carro por si mesmo, bem como com alguns passageiros após 6 meses). Eu, claro, tirei vantagem disto e dirigi para Caledon para um pequeno "passeio de domingo". Não tenho atualizado este blog há algum tempo, e percebi que poderia muito bem visitar a casa onde o Canal infame da minha infância foi localizado. A casa parecia diferente do que quando eu a vi pela última vez em outubro. O lugar não era mais usado como uma creche, e ficou lá abandonado. No entanto, tinha uma placa de "Vende-se", mostrando que alguém ainda a possuía, querendo se livrar da casa. A casa abandonada trouxe memórias nebulosas à minha mente; principalmente daquele dia que meu pai me levou para visitar o Sr. Urso. Um sentimento de temor veio sobre mim, o que aconteceu com as crianças enquanto elas estavam vivendo naquela casa? Eu caminhei até as escadas da porta da frente e olhei pela janela. Dentro da casa eu podia ver um corredor quase vazio com algumas caixas no fundo. No final do corredor à direita havia uma porta aberta, presumivelmente, que dava para a cozinha. À esquerda havia duas portas, ambas aparentemente levavam até os quartos visíveis através das janelas de fora. Eu me perguntava onde era a entrada do porão que foi localizado e se tinha sido selado. Eu andava ao redor da casa e encontrei a minha resposta. Duas portas de madeira que se encontravam em um ângulo quase plano foram fechadas com cadeado, e com certeza levava ao porão. Não querendo ficar por ali (você não pode imaginar o que estava acontecendo em minha mente naquele momento) eu parti. Atrás da casa, o campo vazio continuava até que chegar a uma densa floresta que se alinhavam no horizonte. Eu me perguntei se era a floresta onde os corpos das crianças foram encontrados. Eu pensei comigo mesmo: "Foda-se" e comecei a andar pelo campo atrás da casa para a floresta. A floresta era estranhamente calma, dava para ouvir os poucos sons periódicos de um pica-pau perfurando uma árvore distante. Eu cautelosamente fiz o meu caminho mais a fundo no bosque, sem me preocupar com o fato de que eu não tinha ideia de onde eu estava indo. Eu não sei como explicar isso, mas parecia que havia algo que eu tinha que encontrar. Eu vim para uma parte mais fina da floresta e havia algumas pequenas casas ao longe. A casa de Pollo passou pela minha cabeça e me perguntei se uma dessas casas havia pertencido a ele. Me aproximei de uma pequena clareira na qual eu podia ver 3 troncos de árvore adequadamente reunidos em uma espécie de semicírculo, e uma área carbonizada (mostrando que uma pequena fogueira tinha sido acesa lá recentemente). "Ei! Cai fora das nossas terras!" Essas palavras quase me causaram um ataque cardíaco. Virei-me para a minha esquerda e vi duas pessoas vestidas com roupas escuras correndo em direção a mim. Meu pensamento inicial foi de correr, no entanto como eles chegaram mais perto, vi que eram realmente apenas crianças no início da adolescência, possivelmente 13 ou 14, talvez até 12. À medida que se aproximaram de mim, eles perceberam o meu tamanho, bem, eu tenho cerca de 1,86m, enquanto eles não passavam de 1,75m. "Nós dissemos ... cai fora.", disse o garoto maior que vestia uma camisa do Slipknot, obviamente intimidado. Eu mantive minha posição e dei de ombros. O garoto menor que usava uma camisa de Metallica tirou um canivete e apontou-o em minha direção. "Não, você não quer fazer isso." Eu disse em um tom profundo, sério (tentando parecer o mais durão quanto possível). Peguei meu celular. As duas crianças se retiraram, aquele com a camisa do Metallica guardando a faca. "Olha cara, nós não gostamos de pessoas em nossas terras, assim você pode simplesmente ir?", disse aquele que estava com a camisa do Slipknot, obviamente intimidado. Eu não tinha nada para fazer na floresta de qualquer maneira, então eu soltei um "Tudo bem" simplesmente e me virei para ir embora. Mas percebi que tinha uma grande oportunidade. "Algum de vocês já ouviu falar de um cara que matou um monte de crianças nesta floresta tipo... uns 13 anos atrás?", eu perguntei às crianças. Os dois se entreolharam em confusão, mas o da camisa Metallica respondeu "Sim ... Todo mundo sabe sobre esse cara", ele disse para mim como se eu fosse burro. O garoto de camisa Slipknot continuou, "Ele ainda vive por aqui, nos esgotos... o amigo do meu irmão mais velho diz que o viu em uma fantasia de urso, uma vez que passeava pela floresta durante a noite." Meus instintos me disseram que era provavelmente uma mentira, e o proprietário do Caledon 21 está provavelmente muito longe, existindo apenas como folclore nesta pequena comunidade isolada. No entanto, como um ser humano, o pensamento do misterioso desconhecido desperta interesse. "E onde fica o esgoto onde ele vive?", eu perguntei (só por curiosidade, eu não acredito realmente na história do garoto). O garoto da camisa Metallica olhou para mim por alguns instantes, os olhos aparentemente cheios de aborrecimento, mas curiosos em mim. "Você não é daqui, é? Por que você veio até aqui? "Agora eu admito que estava um pouco assustado com a natureza da pergunta, no entanto, eu percebi que eu poderia muito bem explicar por que eu estava lá, apenas no caso de pessoas confundirem as minhas intenções. Eu disse aos dois garotos sobre a minha experiência com o homem e Caledon 21, e que eu tinha que vir para talvez procurar algum tipo de encerramento do caso (embora eu mesmo não tivesse certeza). As crianças pareciam familiarizadas com o Canal pois eles sorriram e olharam um para o outro quando eu mencionei isso. Eles também se tornaram mais compreensivos e me deram uma descrição detalhada sobre como chegar ao bueiro que levava aos esgotos. Pouco depois, eu decidi apenas dar meia volta e retornar para casa, deixando as crianças em suas terras. Mas agora você provavelmente está se perguntando por que eu deixei de ir, já que as crianças me deram detalhes importantes agora: é porque eu escolhi concluir com o que tenho recolhido até agora. Aqui está o que as crianças me contaram com detalhes: O bueiro está à frente das terras das crianças, na mesma direção que eu estava indo A fuga termina em um pequeno rio, onde a água é drenada. Perto dali há um pequeno parque infantil (as crianças me disseram que as pessoas raramente usam-no). O homem supostamente vive no grande tubo que drena água de chuva, as pessoas tem-lo visto, embora sempre usando uma máscara de urso ou o traje completo do urso. Nota: eu não acredito que seja verdade, e penso que seja um mito criado pelos moradores de Caledon. A história não parece plausível: por que ninguém chama a polícia. Esse cara não parece suspeito? Essas e outras questões tornam a história inválida. Eu visitarei o bueiro. Não porque eu acredite na história, mas porque eu quero uma desculpa para visitar Caledon de novo, então este blog não morre (sem mais fitas para assistir, eu não sei o que falar mais).Obrigado por continuar a apoiar a mim e a meu blog. Eu sei que muitos estão ansiosos para obter mais informações sobre o que aconteceu em Caledon durante o ano de 1999, e eu farei o meu melhor para continuar minha pesquisa sobre o tema. Atualização - 07 de outubro de 2010 Wow, quase 5 meses desde que eu fiz a última atualização. Eu suponho que todos praticamente acharam que eu estava morto, certo? Felizmente eu não estou. Mas sério, eu realmente tenho estado muito ocupado nos últimos meses, e um blog sobre algo que poderia ter me matado quando criança está um pouco abaixo na minha lista de prioridades atual. Agora estou morando em Waterloo, Ontario, frequentando a Universidade de Waterloo de Engenharia da Computação. Como você pode imaginar, a engenharia não é nenhum passeio no parque, então, obviamente, eu quase esqueci deste blog. Mas agora, estou de volta. Lembrei-me de visitar o bueiro de drenagem de tempestades que as crianças da floresta de Caledon me falaram. Ela estava fora em uma clareira entre as áreas arborizadas, perto de um pântano. Infelizmente, eu não encontrei absolutamente nada; exceto por uma tartaruga que se retirou para sua casa quando ele me viu. Eu tirei algumas fotos da tubulação. Além disso, deixe-me dizer-lhe que não era um bueiro como eles disseram que era. O que vi foi um tubo simples, possivelmente para canalizar a água em excesso a partir do pântano. Quando voltei de Caledon no entanto, eu simplesmente adiei a atualização de tudo até que acabei esquecendo do meu blog. Ele simplesmente não me parece mais importante (por favor, perdoe-me). Não era até recentemente, pois agora estou interessado no meu caso novamente. Isso porque em 10 de setembro, recebi um e-mail deste endereço: returntheb@hotmail.com, que dizia: "Caro Elliot, Meu querido, querido menino, Tenho muitas saudades de você sempre, oh, como você cresceu! Seus olhos cintilantes continuam os mesmos, aqueles olhos à procura de aventura, oh como imaginá-los traz calor para o meu coração de velho urso. Naquele dia, você veio me visitar e eu me senti tão feliz que eu queria sair e colher morangos. Ele me disse que você me procuraria! Ah, sim, ele me disse que você procuraria! Agora vai ser em breve, você não vai ser tão solitário em breve! Eu sinto muito por não poder ter dito "Olá" quando você veio me visitar, não uma vez, 2 vezes! Não há perigo, em breve você vai finalmente poder brincar com as outras crianças. Vou tentar fazer o meu porão ainda mais aconchegante do que antes!!! 100 abraços felpudos, Sr. urso" Obviamente, este email é falso, mas ainda assim eu gostaria de agradecer a quem o enviou. Este email me assustou, mas por causa disso, agora estou cheio deste novo interesse em continuar meu blog. Eu acho que é engraçado tentar perseguir os mistérios: eu sempre sou questionado. Agora meu companheiro de quarto sabe sobre tudo isso, ele pensou que a carta era real, ele realmente parecia mais assustado do que eu por um segundo. Mas eu encolhi os ombros, então ele fez também. Quero dizer, quais são as chances de isso ser real? Como o Sr. Urso saberia que eu fui para Caledon nessas ocasiões? Mais ainda: como ele saberia o meu e-mail ou que eu ainda estou interessado em seu porão? Haha. Enviei uma resposta ao "returntheb". Wow, apenas olhando para o endereço de e-mail, você pode dizer a alguém queria me assustar. Não deu muito certo, porém, a quem quer que seja, muito obrigado por acender o meu interesse de volta para a matéria completa. Talvez eu possa descobrir mais sobre o que aconteceu com "Sr. Urso ", esperançosamente porque embora eu não acredite nesse e-mail, uma parte de mim ainda se sente ansioso. Obrigado a todos aqueles que ainda estão me seguindo e tornaram-se ávidos fãs, você é também por isso que eu estou escolhendo continuar! Obrigado rapazes. Atualização - 07 de novembro de 2010 Wow eu não posso acreditar que este blog não foi eliminado ainda, eu não tenho postado há quase um ano. Eu tenho minhas razões e eu prefiro não discuti-los, tem sido um ano um pouco... traumático para mim. Alguns de vocês estavam certos, eu não deveria ter voltado a tentar reviver os mistérios da minha infância, mas eu não pude resistir. Desde o meu último post, muita coisa aconteceu. Vamos recapitular onde eu estou agora com relação a todo o incidente do Sr. Urso. returntheb@hotmail.com não está mais em uso, eu tentei responder ao e-mail, mas não obtive resposta. Tentei de novo em março, ainda sem resposta. Eu me mudei para Ottawa (Capital do Canadá) por causa da universidade, então eu não tenho ido para Caledon ou para casa na região de Peel por um tempo. Eu tinha minhas razões para me mudar como você poderia imaginar o porquê. Eu tive que fazer uma nova conta de e-mail porque as pessoas continuam me enviando brincadeiras fingindo ser o Sr. Urso. Muito obrigado, caras (só que não!). Por que eu me arrisquei a voltar para este blog? Mitchell Wilson (lembram do amigo ex-policial do meu pai?) me telefonou em 23 de Outubro para falar sobre uma fita que foi encontrado em uma sucursal da biblioteca pública Brampton. Brampton é a minha cidade natal, no caso de você não ter apanhado sobre isso. Ele disse que não é permitido a ele discutir o conteúdo da fita comigo, pois ainda está em evidência, mas ele me pediu para vir dar uma olhada quando eu voltar para casa. A fita deve ter o mesmo conteúdo da outra porque todos nós sabemos qual foi a última fita que eu vi. Eu só posso imaginar que pode ser sobre ele, sobre Caledon 21. Acho que eu só queria dizer que eu estou continuando este blog e obrigado a todos que ainda seguem. Eu não sei quando a minha próxima atualização será, mas quando vir o que há na fita, vou escrever o que eu acho. Eu não sei o que esperar, mas a idéia de ver outra fita tem me interessado em todo este mistério mais uma vez. Atualização - 21 de janeiro de 2011 Tem sido um longo ano para mim. A Universidade tem me presenteado com muitas noites sem dormir especialmente depois que eu me transferi para Ottawa, que é o lugar certo para se divertir (sarcasmo). Mas agora eu estou de volta para casa com meu pai em Brampton, a cidade em que eu cresci. Eu cheguei em casa no dia 18 de dezembro e fui visitar amigos e familiares, ou pelo menos é o que eu preferia ter feito, já que o feriado festivo que eu geralmente tenho neste mês está ausente. Para atender as centenas de e-mails e comentários que recebi - sim, eu vi as fitas que o amigo de meu pai (Mitchell Wilson) prometeu me mostrar. Estas fitas no entanto agiram como uma maldição. Eu quero saber mais, mas eu quero esquecer tudo. Só que eu precisava ver essas fitas. Não só para mim, mas para todos vocês que estão tão intrigados quanto eu pelo homem sinistro vestido de urso do meu passado. No entanto, depois de ver essas fitas eu sinto aquele poço de medo dentro de mim mais uma vez, esse sentimento de saber que todas aquelas crianças naqueles vídeos estão mortas, que eu poderia ter sido uma daquelas crianças, e que a humanidade é um escuro, escuro lugar. Se você não pulou este parágrafo para os "mais suculentos" detalhes abaixo, obrigado por ouvir a minha divagação. Na quarta-feira, 1 de Janeiro, eu liguei para Mitchell Wilson e perguntei se teria um tempo para que eu passasse por lá para ver as fitas. As coisas estavam bastante lentas na estação por causa de uma tempestade de neve, mas ele disse que eu poderia ir para lá a qualquer momento naquele dia. As fitas estavam em um lugar não muito longe de mim. Então eu enfrentei as estradas lamacentas e os terríveis motoristas de Brampton e fiz meu caminho para a delegacia regional de Peel localizado no centro da cidade de Bramalea. Eu encontrei Wilson na frente da escrivaninha onde, então, levou-me até o segundo andar a um pequeno escritório. Ele instruiu-me a sentar em um banco e esperar enquanto ele corria e pegava as fitas. Antes de deixar o escritório, ele se virou para mim e disse "Eu sei que você está curioso, mas ... você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" Claro que sim, ou pelo menos pensava que sim. Além disso o amigo de Wilson tinha mexido um monte de pauzinhos para me fazer chegar lá e eu não queria perder a oportunidade. Esta estação em particular teve 2 fitas na mão. Eu só tinha permissão para assistir a um deles, no entanto, porque a segunda fita aparentemente estava muito danificada para ser girada em um videocassete. O Porão do Sr. Urso, episódio 30: O Sr. Urso nunca deixa de me perturbar, especialmente depois do que quase aconteceu quando eu era mais jovem. Este episódio ocorreu fora em uma floresta no crepúsculo, tornando-o um pouco difícil de ver especialmente considerando a qualidade do filme (marca registrada por qualquer coisa de Caledon Local 21). O episódio começou com a câmera focada nas "patas" do Sr. Urso apontando-a para si mesmo. Aquela máscara de urso... parecia mais sinistra nas sombras das árvores. A voz abafada inconfundível falou; "Olá, crianças! Hoje eu farei uma coisa maravilhosa para os meus amigos, vou levá-los a uma terra distante, onde eles vão certamente ser felizes!". O Sr. Urso virou a câmera ao redor para mostrar um trator com um atrelado, mas o que mais se destacou foi a de que o trailer continha 7 crianças que encontravam-se paradas lado a lado. "Esta aqui é a primeira carga, mas outras estarão a caminho em breve!" O Sr. Urso se virou e apontou a câmera para uma grande lona no chão. Ele puxou a lona que revelou um grande buraco que devia ter pelo menos 3,65m de profundidade e talvez cerca de 4,6m de largura. O resto do episódio consistiu em o Sr. Urso pegar cada criança e deixá-la cair no buraco. Perguntei a Wilson se elas já estavam mortas e ele sacudiu a cabeça e respondeu: "Ainda não". Logo todas as crianças estavam no buraco, alguns estavam em posições incômodas devido a ter sido atiradas, mas elas permaneceram inconscientes. "A vitamina C certamente irá ajudar estas crianças na grande jornada que os espera!", disse o Sr. Urso movendo a câmera para várias garrafas de gasolina ao lado de um arbusto. A câmera fazia zoom nas garrafas enquanto o Sr. Urso cantarolava antes do episódio terminar. Wilson revelou-me que estes eram 7 das 16 vítimas encontradas queimadas como batatas fritas. A gasolina é o que o homem que representa o Sr. Urso usou para atiçar-lhes fogo. Um buraco cheio de crianças queimadas... quem diabos faria isso? Esse sentimento de pavor me encontrou, mais uma vez, quando eu percebi que eu poderia ter sido uma daquelas crianças. Wilson, então, me explicou que ele tinha mentido anteriormente e a segunda fita de propriedade da filial de polícia de Bramalea, de fato, funcionava e continha as filmagens da gravação propriamente dita. No entanto, ele sentia que eu não seria capaz de lidar com a natureza "perturbadoramente gráfica" do episódio. Sabe, talvez eu não consiga. Eu não quero nem vê-la. Estou satisfeito por agora, mas eu só preciso de algum tempo para me recompor. A coisa é que o homem que transmitia Caledon 21 Local ainda está lá fora. Mais virá em breve. - Elliot Atualização - Data desconhecida INRI Era uma vez... Lá vivia um rapaz chamado Elliot Elliot era menino inteligente que adorava brincar com seus amigos Um dia, ele assistiu a um programa de televisão sobre um adorável urso e seus pequenos amigos As crianças adoraram a ajudar uns aos outros como boas crianças fariam, mas eles também adoravam o urso O urso amava as crianças uma vez que as crianças eram tão boas em ajudá-lo e ao anjo caído As crianças e o urso queriam brincar para sempre Mas o anjo caído precisava de ainda mais ajuda, por isso as crianças tiveram que fazer o sacrifício final Porque é isso que os amigos fazem, Elliot Eles ajudam uns aos outros Ajude-nos, Elliot, grave com a gente, Elliot Eu quero você, Elliot, ele quer você, Elliot Volte para o meu porão Peço por favor com açúcar de confeiteiro e glacê no topo! - Sr. Urso INRI Atualização - 05 de abril de 2011 Eu queria atualizar mais, eu realmente queria. No entanto, determinadas circunstâncias têm me desligado de toda a coisa de Caledon 21. Eu recebi, desde então, centenas de e-mails sobre o meu blog e fui até mesmo contatado por uma revista para falar sobre a minha história. Mas agora é a hora de colocar as coisas a limpo para todos, onde eu estive por um ano inteiro? A história da Caixa de Pandora é verdade, e eu a abri. Eu a abri em junho passado, quando eu assisti a segunda fita na posse da sucursal de polícia de Bramalea. O outro assunto que eu gostaria de abordar é o número de piadas e e-mails falsos que eu tenho recebido de pessoas que afirmam ser Sr. Urso. Vamos começar com a segunda fita, isso é o que me traumatizou e me fez parar a minha busca temporariamente. Depois de algumas semanas de silêncio, eu decidi pedir a Mitchell Wilson se eu poderia ver o que havia na segunda fita infame que ele tinha falado. Eu não sei por que, eu apenas senti que vendo essa fita me daria algum fechamento. Wilson estava obviamente relutante em me mostrar, mas eu era persistente. Ele me fez uma oferta: se eu ainda estivesse interessado quando eu completasse 20 anos, ele iria me mostrar a fita. Não sendo capaz de fazer muito mais, eu apenas esperei. Até o momento de eu completar 20 anos em junho, eu estava definitivamente ainda interessado em ver a fita. Eu fiz uma chamada para Wilson e ele admitiu que esperava que eu fosse esquecer da fita, mas eu não queria um não como resposta. "Você realmente não precisa ver esta fita." Ele ficava me dizendo, mas eu tinha necessidade de vê-la, e ponto. Claro o suficiente, ele me convidou para ir a Bramalea em uma tarde de segunda-feira. Depois de ter visto todos os filmes Saw (Jogos Mortais) e um vídeo de matadouros de animais na minha aula de ética, eu tinha certeza de que seria capaz de lidar com o que a fita poderia fazer em mim. Como eu era otimista ... O Porão do Sr. Urso, episódio 31: Quando Wilson foi buscar a fita de provas, o oficial encarregado da sala de provas balançou a cabeça para mim, seu rosto dizendo "O que você está fazendo?" Wilson explicou que esta fita incluía o último episódio conhecido do Porão do Sr. Urso. Eu legitimamente supus que estaria vendo o destino das crianças e comecei a sentir uma sensação de pavor. O episódio abriu dentro de uma floresta, como nos episódios anteriores. Demorei para perceber isso porque era noite, as árvores e as folhas pareciam formas dançantes em torno na escuridão. Um fraco brilho de luz estava presente no lado direito da tela. Não houve qualquer áudio aparente, parecia ser uma noite de ventania e, mesmo assim, as árvores não faziam qualquer barulho. Lentamente, a câmera começou a deslocar para o brilho, revelando fumaça subindo de um buraco com a ponta das chamas saindo da parte superior deste buraco. Wilson fez uma pausa neste ponto; "Você tem certeza que quer ver isso?" ele me perguntou. Eu insisti que sim, apesar de uma voz na minha cabeça dizer para parar. O vídeo continua, o cinegrafista move-se em direção ao buraco, mostrando um poço de fogo. Este foi o buraco que eu tinha visto no episódio anterior. Só que desta vez estava cheio de formas. Eu podia ver formas movendo-se, vibrando, agitando... e algumas já imóveis. Eu sabia perfeitamente bem o que eram. A câmera começou a ajustar-se a luz e... carne queimando, vermelho, preto, um borrão de movimento e cores surreal. Eu gostaria de poder esquecer o que vi, mas você não pode esquecer uma cena como esta. Este não era um filme de terror, essa era a realidade. Os seres humanos sendo mortos de maneira horrível, um destino que eu poderia potencialmente ter vivido. O vídeo de repente cortar para o alvorecer, a câmera posicionada agora mais longe do buraco. O fogo tinha acabado, no entanto, ainda havia fumaça fumegante. A figura foi à frente. Reconheci-a imediatamente, a roupa do Sr. urso foi colocada no chão. Vazia, ela parecia tão inanimada... A roupa foi colocada em forma de uma cruz, o cinegrafista fez uma volta em torno do terno, tratando-o como um artefato estimado. Colocado à frente da fantasia havia um sinal. Em letras vermelhas corajosas, INRI foi impresso. O cinegrafista se voltou para uma das extremidades da fantasia, ampliando a cara do urso. O episódio terminou finalmente. Eu fiquei sem palavras, foi como um sonho. Você pode encontrar um monte de coisas terríveis na internet, mas eu nunca tinha visto nada assim. Wilson perguntou se eu estava ok e eu respondi com um trêmulo "sim". Assegurei-lhe de que eu estava bem e que o vídeo deu-me algum fechamento ao longo de todo o incidente. Ele não parecia muito confiante em mim, mas ele deixou por isso mesmo. Ele estava certo, porém, eu tive pesadelos durante semanas. Eu desisti, eu não me importava mais com a coisa toda. Um homem doente queimando um bando de garotos vivos, atraindo-os com o canal de TV para crianças falso. Eu poderia ter sido uma de suas vítimas, mas eu ainda estou aqui. Acho que eu deveria ser grato, mas eu me sinto culpado. Eu ainda estou aqui apenas por pura sorte? 10 meses depois, eu estou de volta, mas agora eu preciso acertar outra coisa. Meu e-mail foi inundado com mensagens, algumas pessoas pediam mais detalhes, outras perguntaram se eu podia enviar as fitas, e ainda outras mais me enviaram e-mails afirmando ser o Sr. Urso. Em primeiro lugar, nem mesmo eu, envolvido no casa, posso obter as fitas pois elas são: A)Provas da polícia e B) Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como rodar VHS no computador. Agora, para pessoas que fingem ser o Sr. Urso: Você não está me enganando, quando existem dezenas de pessoas que fingem ser a mesma pessoa isso não funciona. Eu mesmo vi um Caledon Local 21 falso no YouTube, que é bonito, mas ainda não é real. Ainda mais irritante é o fato de que alguém hackeou minha conta só para colocar algum poema demente sobre mim neste blog ("INRI", postado logo acima desta atualização). Eu vou deixá-lo aí mesmo, só para mostrar para vocês. Contatei um administrador sobre esta entrada e ele me disse que foi postada no Dia das Bruxas (oh assustador!) e anexado ao email paintwithb@aol.com, que eu assumo é outro e-mail piada. Eu estou bem sobre o episódio 31 agora, mas as imagens do que eu vi ficarão comigo por um tempo, mas eu quero fazer um último hurrah. Vou entrar em contato com Mitchell Wilson novamente e espero conseguir assistir as outras fitas na posse dos outros ramos da polícia de Peel. Vou tentar atualizar vocês assim que eu puder (eu tenho certeza que isso não vai demorar um ano de novo, rs). Obrigado a todos que ainda leem este blog. - Elliot Category:Story Category:Translations